1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roof soffit ventilators, and more specifically, relates to an improved soffit ventilator with a replaceable filter element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper and effective attic ventilation of a residential building is necessary in order to prevent accumulation of water vapor in the attic or vacant space below the roof of a building. Such water vapor will condense in a cold attic or crawl space above the living quarters sufficiently to reduce the rating of insulation installed in the attic and can have deleterious effects on the structure of the roof. An important adjunct of such an attic ventilation system is the soffit ventilator, which cooperates with a roof ridge ventilator or other roof ventilators so that such water vapor accumulation in the attic can be avoided. Such a roof ridge ventilator is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,290.
Conventional attic ventilation systems employ a fixed soffit ventilator which includes an opening in the soffit over which a louvered metal plate is secured. The metal plate may be provided with a metal screen designed to prevent the intrusion of insects and other pests. A major disadvantage of conventional soffit ventilators is that over extended periods of use, the ventilator openings become clogged with dirt, trapped insect remains and/or other organic material, thereby severely restricting and ultimately preventing vital air circulation capability. However, since conventional soffit ventilators are fixed to the soffit and often are sealed thereto by repeated painting, it is quite difficult, if not impossible, to remove them for cleaning, without damaging the ventilators so that they must be replaced.
Another disadvantage of conventional soffit ventilators is attributable to the wire screens used to prevent penetration of insects and other pests into the attic, which often are of an improper mesh gauge sufficient to restrict entry of smaller insects. When finer mesh screens are used, air flow through the ventilator is undesirably restricted.
Thus, there is a definite need for a soffit ventilator which is accessible for cleaning without dismantling from the soffit and which has a filter element which is both replaceable and capable of preventing incursion of substantially all insects or other pests into the attic through the soffit ventilator without restricting air flow.